Au Mariage d'une Crevette
by Audreyhorse
Summary: Ce cher Fullmetal Alchemist se marie  déjà? . Roy s'était pourtant promis de ne pas y aller... Et si le mariage d'une crevette était l'occasion pour lui de faire le point?


_**F**__**ullmetal Alchemist One-Shot**__**s**_

_**5) **_**" Au mariage d'une crevette... "**

**Titre:** Au mariage d'une crevette...  
**Contexte:** Post-Manga (Spoiler, donc, spoiler)  
**Résumé:** Ce cher Fullmetal Alchemist se marie (déjà?). Roy s'était pourtant promis de ne pas y aller... Et si le mariage d'une crevette était l'occasion pour lui de faire le point?  
**Couple(s): **Royai  
**Rating:** [K]

**" Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir par les liens sacrés du mariage... "**

Depuis toujours, Roy Mustang détestait les mariages. Il avait déjà en horreur la cérémonie en elle même, mais pour le cas présent, de devoir assister au mariage d'Edward Elric l'enchantait encore moins. Pourtant, il aurait du être heureux pour le jeune alchimiste d'état. Maintenant que toute cette histoire d'homonculus, de prise de pouvoir et de sacrifice était terminée et qu'il avait rendu son corps à son petit frère, Alphonse, Edward avait pu se consacrer pleinement à sa vie sentimentale. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à faire sa demande à Winry Rockbell... Quel âge avait-il, encore? Roy avait perdu le compte. En tout cas, lui, il trouvait ça étrange de se marier alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Lui, à cet âge là, ça ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit... Il faut dire qu'il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser, à l'époque...

Il avait cependant remarqué que, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, il avait tendance à découvrir et apprécier son environnement avec plus d'intérêt, se rappelant que trop bien combien il était insupportable d'être plongé dans le noir en permanence. Comme quoi être aveugle, même pendant un court moment, ça vous redonne goût à certaines choses... Pourtant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide aux autres invités, après avoir détaillé pendant prés d'une heure le plafond usé par le temps de la petite église de Resembool dans lequel ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, il commença à avoir envie de partir. Car ça faisait prés d'une heure que ce prêtre ventripotent débitait un flot de parole à un rythme particulièrement lent et épuisant, qui n'était rien qu'un prêchi-prêcha sans grand intérêt aux yeux du colonel. Pour le moment, les seules pensées qui lui venaient étaient de l'ordre de l'ennui profond. Assis dans la rangée centrale parmi les autres convives, entouré de ses subordonnés, eux aussi conviés à la noce, il se sentait prisonnier de ce smoking noir qu'on l'avait obligé à porter. Si il avait pu, il aurait porté son uniforme, et la plupart de ses hommes, invités eux aussi à la noce, en auraient fait autant. Cela aurait parut normal, logique même. L'uniforme était parfait pour ce genre de cérémonies, et au moins il ne se serait pas sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Riza Hawkeye, son premier lieutenant, avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous "un peu plus présentable", ce qui, selon elle, voulait dire "pas d'uniformes". Étrange. Elle qui semblait toujours plus à l'aise avec son uniforme, elle était venue en robe aujourd'hui. Enfin, ça, c'était l'aspect agréable. Si sa subordonnée n'était pas toujours très féminine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante. Seulement, après lui avoir fait plusieurs compliments à ce sujet, et après avoir lorgné sur elle pendant une bonne partie de la cérémonie, une simple menace lancée comme un ultimatum ( _" Regardez ailleurs où je vous arrache les yeux. Ce serait idiot, vous qui venez de retrouvez la vue"_) suffit à le convaincre de trouver une autre occupation... C'est à dire se plaindre.

**" C'est long...**

**- C'est un mariage, colonel, ça ne se fait pas en un quart de secondes.**

**- Oui mais là c'est TROP long. "**

Comme il avait légèrement haussé le ton, elle lui adressa un regard sévère. Il continua donc à se plaindre à voix basse, faisant regretter à son lieutenant de s'être assise à côté de lui:

**" Je commence à croire que ce satané Fullmetal ne s'est marié rien que pour me faire chier. Et qu'il a payé ce foutu curé plus cher pour faire durer cet enfer indéfiniment. "**

Le "Foutu Curé" ne broncha pas, complétement absorbé dans son discours grandiloquent. De toute façon, ils étaient assis bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse les entendre... On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des quelques invitées installés une rangée devant eux, qui se retournèrent en se demandant qui pouvait bien prononcer les mots "satané" et "enfer" dans une église. Enfin, qui d'autre que Roy Mustang pouvait être capable d'un tel blasphème? Un peu gênée, Riza lui expliqua tout de même en chuchotant:

**"- Je doute fortement que ce soit Edward qui ai voulu que vous soyez inviter, si vous voulez mon avis monsieur. Je pense plutôt que Winry...**

**- Mais Winry déteste les militaires, non?**

**- Oui, mais nous, elle nous aime bien. De toute façon, nous sommes ici maintenant alors arrêtez un peu de pleurnicher. **

**- Je ne pleurniche pas, **_grommela -t-il_**, je dis juste ce que je pense. "**

Bien qu'il avait senti que sa chère subordonnée n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience, il continua à ronchonner, se lançant dans un grand argumentaire démontrant que c'était beaucoup trop précipité, comme mariage. Ces deux là s'étaient fiancés à peine trois mois auparavant, et maintenant ils se mariaient... A ce rythme là, les gosses n'allaient pas tarder! Le QG allait bientôt être envahi de "mini-crevettes" aussi insupportables que leur paternel! Comme si ça n'avait pas été déjà suffisamment pénible avec Hugues et sa véritable vénération pour sa famille, maintenant c'était Edward qui prenait ce chemin... Craignant qu'il attire à nouveau l'attention, et voyant que, de toute façon, il se mettait à raconter n'importe quoi, la jeune femme lui tapota sur l'épaule, lui murmurant au passage:

**" Ne vous emballez pas, Colonel. Hugues était un cas... Particulier. **

**- Enfin vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils ne sont pas trop jeunes pour déjà se marier... "**

Cette fois, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas parler trop fort. Parce que, bon, se moquer un peu du prêtre et de ses bondieuseries, c'était déjà mal vu, mais commencer à dénigrer les futurs mariés, ça risquait d'être très mal perçu par le reste de l'assemblée. Riza n'avait franchement pas envie d'être jetée dehors parce que son supérieur n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de dire méritait réflexion. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde à la caserne, Riza avait été assez étonnée d'apprendre la nouvelle: "Le ptit Fullmetal se marie!". Certains soldats avaient pris à la légère l'évènement, ceux qui, comme Roy, trouvait ridicule le fait que celui qui était encore considéré comme un enfant par la majorité des militaires, bien qu'il ai grandit, convole déjà... Certains avaient même trouvés le moyen de se sentir un peu jaloux, eux qui n'avaient que des petits flirts (ou parfois rien, pour les moins chanceux) alors que ce gamin se mariait. Bien qu'elle eu énormément de mal à se l'avouer, Riza se rangeait plutôt de leur côté. Enfin, elle ne jalousait pas à proprement parler l'union des deux jeunes gens, au contraire, elle était plutôt contente pour eux, elle qui aimait bien Winry et qui comme tout le monde au QG s'était attachée à Edward. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier un peu, elle qui n'avait jamais partagé de relation durable avec qui que ce soit...

**" Lieutenant? "**

Elle sursauta en entendant son grade, et se souvint subitement de la situation. Son supérieur la regardait d'un air légèrement perplexe, ayant visiblement oublié lui aussi qu'il s'ennuyait quelques minutes auparavant, son regard d'ébène fixé sur elle, contrairement aux autres convives, qui eux s'intéressaient un minimum à ce qui se passait devant eux, c'est à dire à la cérémonie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle eu du mal à soutenir le regard du colonel. Après tout, c'était avec lui qu'elle entretenait la seule relation qu'elle pouvait mettre au même niveau que celle de Edward et Winry. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler la même chose, pourtant il était la seule personne au monde à laquelle elle se sentait véritablement liée. Ils avaient vécus et traversés ensemble une quantité d'épreuves... Si il y avait bien des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer partager avec lui, elle n'avait rien à envier à toutes ces filles de joie que Mustang prenait plaisir à séduire et à baratiner. Elle savait qu'elle avait un statut privilégié aux yeux du soldat, et ça lui suffisait. Et pourtant, ils ne seraient jamais un couple. Ça aussi, elle le savait, et elle s'était fait une raison. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, que cette gentille petite relation platonique était mieux pour tout le monde...

**" Pour répondre à votre question, colonel... "**

Elle avait laissé un tel blanc dans la conversation que l'air étonné de Roy laissait entendre qu'il avait clairement oublié la question qu'il avait posé.

**" Je pense que leur âge n'a aucune importance. Puisqu'ils s'aiment... "**

Roy haussa un sourcil: Cette réponse n'avait pas l'air de le satisfaire. Puis, avec un sourire et quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ancré dans son regard, il lui répondit:

**" Si c'était aussi simple, ça ferrait longtemps qu'on serait mariés, vous et moi. "**

Le cœur du lieutenant rata un battement. Et, comme pour l'empêcher de trouver quelque chose à redire, le prêtre choisit ce moment pour clore la cérémonie, sur le traditionnel:

**" Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. "**

Riza parvint à s'éclipser après la cérémonie, alors que l'ensemble des invités, après être sorti de l'église, s'était rassemblée dans une grande cour aménagée spécialement pour la réception. On pouvait dire que la fête battait son plein, et pourtant, Riza refusait d'y prendre part. Ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter son supérieur, elle avait tout simplement envie de se retrouver un peu seule pour réfléchir, et ce n'était pas possible en restant avec les autres. Elle s'en serait voulu de plomber l'ambiance en restant à se faire du mauvais sang alors que tout le monde s'amusait bien...

Seulement, personne n'échappe à Roy Mustang. Surtout pas elle. Elle l'entendit derrière elle juste avant qu'il ne cherche à la prendre par surprise, sortant un revolver qu'elle pointa sur l'effronté. Il fixa l'arme d'un air interloqué:

**" Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez ça? "**

Il était vrai qu'il y avait moins d'endroits où cacher une arme à feu quand on porte une robe et non le bon vieil uniforme. Mais il en faut plus pour arrêter l'Œil du Faucon. Elle eu un petit sourire, malgré tout:

**" Je sors "ça" de ce fantastique accessoire appelé un sac à main. **

**- Comme c'est spirituel... "**

Elle le toisa un moment, puis lui tourna le dos, n'appréciant pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et, plus que tout, elle n'aimait pas ce regard qu'il avait...

**" Pourquoi vous êtes là, lieutenant?**

**- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là?**

**- Je vous cherchais. Vous avez raté la première danse de monsieur Edward Elric et de sa jeune épouse. Un très grand moment. "**

Alors que son colonel se lançait dans une imitation grotesque du Fullmetal alchemist "dansant comme un pied" en faisant de grands gestes et en expliquant que, à son avis, même le commandant Armstrong dansant avec un eskimo manchot aurait eu plus de classe, Riza s'obstina à l'ignorer, essayant de se concentrer sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle plutôt que sur les gesticulations de son supérieur. Il fallait dire que Winry et Edward avaient choisis un cadre enchanteur pour leur mariage. Le village de Resembool, bien que rustique, offrait une très belle vue, semblant perdu au milieu des verts pâturages, traversés par une petite rivière. Dire que cet endroit, il y a une dizaine d'années de ça, avait lui aussi été ravagé par la guerre! Maintenant, tout ici respirait la paix...

Perdue dans la contemplation des environs, elle n'entendit pas Mustang se faufiler jusqu'à elle, lui qui s'était tenu plutôt à l'écart depuis qu'elle l'avait menacée avec son arme. Ce n'est que quand il vint poser sa tête contre son épaule qu'elle sursauta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, à la fin? Cependant, elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de marmonner un petit "Colonel" peu convaincant. Lui aussi, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

**" C'est beau. "**

Elle n'osait plus bouger. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se trouvait ainsi prise au dépourvue, et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça... Quoique... Ce n'était pas désagréable en soit...

**" Presque aussi beau que toi... "**

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures, Riza frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Cette fois, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et lui fit face:

**" Colonel. On ne peut pas faire ça.**

**- On ne fait rien, que je sache. "**

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Lui en revanche semblait très sûr de lui, s'avançant à nouveau vers elle avec ce sourire irrésistible plaqué sur ses lévres. Il était si prés d'elle, à présent, qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud, qu'elle entendait son coeur battre presque aussi fort que le sien... Cette proximitée physique était troublante, elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est l'instant présent...

Et il vint poser ses lévres sur les siennes, les unissant dans un baiser timid qui s'approfondit rapidement, alors qu'elle y répondait...

Roy Mustang détestait les mariages. Mais celui là n'était pas si mal, tout compte fait...

**" Et aprés? **

**- Aprés nous somme allés danser avec les autres, et nous avons presque volés la vedette aux jeunes mariés...**

**- Et aprés? "**

Riza fit mine de regarder ailleurs. "Aprés", ils avaient rapidement quittés la cérémonie, pour répondre au désir brûlant qui les travaillait depuis si longtemps, puis ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée qui suivit. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait décement pas le raconter à sa fille, Roxane, qui, âgée de maintenant 7 ans et installée confortablement dans son lit avait toutes les chances d'avoir été conçue cette nuit là. Non, là il fallait esquiver ce genre de questions particuliérement gênante. Elle tourna la tête, comme pour chercher un échapatoire, mais ne trouva que son fils, Kipp, qui n'avait visiblement pas trouvé autant d'intérêt que sa soeur dans l'histoire, et dormait déjà, à moitié recouvert par les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser que son visage en partie dissimulée par ses cheveux blonds comme le blé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son pére, dans ces moments là, car malgré tout ce que Roy pouvait dire, malgé le fait que physiquement il évoquait bien plus Riza que qui que ce soit d'autre, cette feignantise semblait avoir été transmise par le Flame Alchemist, qui n'avait jamais été en reste en ce qui concerne le farniente.

**" Hé ho, maman? "**

Riza se retourna vers sa fille, qui la fixait d'un air impatiente. Elle, en revanche, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son paternel, elle n'avait en commun avec sa mére que, selon Roy, son caractére enflammé. Ils se chamaillaient souvent à ce sujet, et étaient finalement tombés d'accord pour dire qu'elle pouvait trés bien tenir ce tempérement de ses deux parents.

Aucune réponse "intelligente" ne vint au Lieutenant pour finir son histoire, aussi elle se contenta de sourire et de se lever:

**" C'est l'heure de dormir. Je te raconterais la suite demain.**

**- Oh, mais je suis pas fatiguée!**

**- Ton frére dors déjà, et tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps. "**

Malgré les protestations de l'enfant, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien installée, et quitta la chambre. Il n'était pas si tard, pourtant Riza était extenuée. Elle comptait aller se reposer, elle aussi, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Roy en arrivant dans le couloir:

**" Oh. Tu nous espionnais, ou...**

**- C'est une bien jolie petite histoire que tu leur as raconté là.**

**- Moui. Pour ce que ça les as intéressé... "**

Elle regagna sa chambre, son compagnon sur les talons, et s'allongea aussitôt sur le lit. Roy ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, s'installant confortablement contre elle, toujours très enthousiaste quand venait l'heure de se coucher. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris avec le temps: Roy Mustang était avant tout une machine à câlin. Oui, il aimait passer du temps au lit, mais à deux c'était mieux. Elle s'étira alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

**" Tu savais que, selon Roxane, la façon dont tu m'as déclarée ta flamme est "nulle"?**

**- Ha oui?**

**- Oh oui. Elle m'a expliquée que, pour être cool, il aurait fallut que tu me fasses ta déclaration sur un champ de bataille... Elle trouvait ça bizarre que tu ais fait ça pendant le "mariage d'une crevette".**

**- Cette gamine m'inquiète, parfois..."**

Elle eu un sourire:

**" Il faut dire que ta notion du romantisme est assez particulière...**

**- Oh, vraiment? Et bien si vous voulez du romantisme, **_**lieutenant**_**, vous allez être servie.**

**- Mais sans faire de bruit, **_**colonel**_**, il ne faut pas réveiller les enfants. "**

**~ F.I.N**


End file.
